


What I Did For Love

by ryandavisrain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angel Isaac, Demon Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryandavisrain/pseuds/ryandavisrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam gave up paradise for his love. Isaac would do the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Did For Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burntotears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/gifts), [Cheylock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheylock/gifts).



> Just a random drabble I did while distracting myself from homework. I don't own any rights to Teen Wolf.

Adam was cast out of paradise because of his love for Eve. He loved Eve so much that he willingly took a bite of the forbidden fruit so that if Eve was cast out he would go with her. That was love. That was what Isaac had.  
He felt the wind slash against his face as he fell. Tears burst from his eyes as he felt the searing pain of the windburn against his exposed skin. He could deal with the pain though. It was a small price to pay for love. He managed to pry open his eyes and saw that the glow that usually radiated from his skin was dimming. His whole arm was now just a pale pink. He could feel the feathers from his wings ripping out one at a time. It hurt more emotionally than physically. It felt like he was losing pieces of his soul rather than pieces of his body. Eventually, his wings were completely bare. There was nothing left but bones and torn flesh. They looked grotesque. Isaac’s heart broke a little because he knew they were one of his love’s favorite things about him.  
He thought back to what led him to this point. They spent days next to the stream with the beautiful man wrapped up in Isaac’s wings, the man humming softly to Isaac. They fought constantly. Sometimes it was stupid things like what they would do that day or who the better kisser was. Sometimes the fights would be more intense. They fought about how wrong it was for them to be together or the morality of killing people even if they were murderers.  
They fought about if what they had was genuine or if it was just a game. It didn’t matter though because no matter what the fight was, they would always end up together again. They were drawn to each other. They were connected. Isaac was happy to be connected to him. Thrived in the pull he felt. He knew that his love would feel the pain Isaac was feeling. It tore him up to know that he would also be experiencing this pain. The same way he could feel every time his love would feel vengeful when stalking his prey.  
Isaac thought back to their first kiss. Isaac had feel down and spread his wings out in front of the young woman cowering in fear. Isaac turned to her. “Run,” he whispered. The woman complied and rushed in the opposite direction. The man standing before Isaac let out a snarl.  
“That’s the third one you’ve let get away this week. Stay out of my way, Angel boy.”  
“She doesn’t deserve your punishment. The man ran a red light and her car hit him. She didn’t cause the man’s death. “  
“Isaac, all death must be punished. Retribution is necessary to balance the scales. “  
“It isn’t very fair that you know my name but I don’t know yours. I should really know who I’ve been thwarting for the last month.”  
“Stiles.” The tragically beautiful demon replied.  
“Well, Stiles. I think it is about time you reconsider what deserves retribution. Not all humans have evil intentions.”  
“So you give humanity the benefit of the doubt, but not me. Just like an angel to follow blindly what they’ve been told. Not all demons are evil. Some of us have just intentions behind our perceived evil deeds.”  
“If you want justice, then focus on those who actually committed a sin with intention.”  
“Well what defines sin with intention. If I had a good intention for my sin, would it still be a sin? Say if I were to…kiss you. If my intention is out of love then is it sinful?”  
Before Isaac could respond, Stiles’s lips were pressed against his. There was no hope after that moment. He would never be able to stay in heaven because from that moment he knew that he had fallen. He was hopelessly and irrevocably tied to Stiles.  
Isaac was ripped from his memories as he felt his body crash into the earth. Isaac didn’t even have time to truly feel the ground crushed beneath him before he was being lifted into a protective hold.  
“What have you done?” He could hear the tears threatening to burst from Stiles’s red eyes.  
“Are you—are you mad at me?” Isaac felt so weak.  
“No. Darling, never. You didn’t have to do this for me. I would have been yours no matter what.” Stiles said as he wrapped Isaac into him even tighter.  
“It wasn’t for you. It was for me. I couldn’t stay away. I love you.”  
Stiles gave him a sad smile. Isaac knew that demons could not love. That Isaac would always care a little more than Stiles did. Isaac knew that. He didn’t care. Stiles kissed Isaac, trying to show the now fallen angels how much he did care about him. He may never be able to love Isaac, but he felt for him. He cared as much about the man as a monster like him could.  
Stiles turned them around so that He was being held by Isaac. Isaac wrapped his horrendous wings around Stiles. They adjusted themselves so that Stiles’s horns weren’t poking into Isaac’s chin. They both closed their eyes and Stiles began to hum.  
Isaac was happy. He was where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gifting this to Cheylock and burntotears because they are such inspiring writers. I recommend everyone go and give their collections a read.


End file.
